An enterprise content management system provides order to unstructured information. It manages the creation, management, processing, delivery, and archival of any content according to user-defined business rules. It establishes relationships between pieces of content, allowing the same content to be used in different contexts and renditions. It adds intelligence, creating categorization schema and metadata that make search and retrieval faster and more efficient. It automates the processing of content through its life cycle. It facilitates publication of content through multiple channels; for example, the same content can be published to a Web site, broadcasted as a fax, printed as a text document, and sent to a handheld wireless device. It promotes integration between departments and systems that previously worked within silos.
The enterprise content management system includes document repositories for storing documents, content servers for providing access to the document repositories, name servers for storing the network organization, and clients for providing system access to a user. Secure communications between the various parts of the enterprise content management system can be very important. A normal system, which uses native plain-text communication model, is very vulnerable to data leakage. There are currently no algorithm or tools or mechanism to enable a user to start using security features that are provided by the system immediately, on an as-needed basis.